Para tu amor
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: ¿Cuánto vale Kuroo para Tsukishima? Las respuestas mentales no se hacen esperar, menos cuando su voz aún se siente tan tangible en su cabeza. (Reto Año Fanfictionero: KuroTsuki. Con un mensaje muy especial dentro.)
**What's up all the people.**

Hoy no dejaré gran introducción. Al final del escrito podrán ver la razón.

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del vóley (?)

 **Advertencias** : Memorias y palabras bonitas. Los sentimientos que nos brotan. Y un Tsukki que tarde se da cuenta de muchas cosas.

 _(Querido lector:_

 _Al final he incluido una dedicatoria personal, no es necesario que la leas, pero si lo haces, ten en tus oraciones o bendiciones a ese joven que he mencionado. Gracias.)_

 **Ahora sí. Sin más que decir: AL FIC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Para tu amor"**

 **(KuroTsuki)**

 _Tsukki, ríete conmigo._

"No, por favor."

 _Al menos deja tu cara de amargado, bonito._

"Nací con esta cara."

 _Vamos, ¿Podrías sonreír aunque sea un poco?_

"Nunca en la vida."

 _¿Por qué no? Hazlo por mí._

—¡Ya no puedo, no podré hacerlo nunca, maldito!

El golpe seco de su puño bien cerrado contra la madera tiesa del féretro retumbo entre las paredes de la pequeña capilla de la funeraria de su localidad. Los presentes decidieron darle un momento para despedirse en privado. Que gran error habían cometido.

La histeria se palpa en su ser, su aura se convierte en fuego, que le quema sin piedad alguna. Quiere romper todo lo que se interpone en su camino mientras lanza alaridos de pena, la culpabilidad le tiene tan agobiado porque fue su culpa. ¡Su maldita culpa!

Lógico, nadie lo va a culpar. Y si lo hacen, no lo dirían frente suyo.

La conversación en el recorrido de la moto sigue dando vueltas en su cabeza, cuan cinta pregrabada atorada, repitiéndose constante, impregnándose en sus neuronas con el recuerdo del chico que ahora yace dentro de esa caja que le ha dejado los nudillos morados.

¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto? ¡Sólo tenía diecisiete años! Un jovencito muy apenas.

Sabía que jurar por Dios estaba tan en vano que su conciencia lo pagaría. Pero, ¿Era realmente necesario tomar su vida en estos momentos? Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, un tonto descuido por culpa de un conductor desconsiderado que los coleteó en el camino de regreso a Miyagi.

Maldijo el hecho de que el mayor no tuviera puesto un casco de seguridad por colocárselo a él.

Y maldijo más el no haberlo acompañado en los servicios, por estar inconsciente tras aquel descontrol con el manubrio y el exceso de velocidad.

Entre su respiración desacompasada, puede recordar la vez en que Kuroo le informó que tenía la solución para poder verse más seguido en días que no fueran fines de semana.

—¡Te dije que no te compraras una estúpida moto, Tetsurō!

 _Podremos pasear todos los días, Tsukki._

—No quiero.

 _¿Por qué no quieres?_

—¡Por qué te necesito aquí conmigo!

Esta vez no obtiene una respuesta. Le ha caído la idea de nuevo. De que Kuroo no se encuentra con ellos. De que no se encuentra consigo.

—¿Por qué no lo entiendes, maldita sea?

Vuelven los golpes a la madera, hinchando sus dedos. Alcanza a escuchar los murmullos adoloridos de sus padres, no porque este dañando el ataúd, sino porque su hijo no va a volver. También escucha a todos sus amigos siendo un mar de decepciones, con excepción de Kenma y Bokuto que han salido a caminar. El primero sabía que no debía ponerse mal por el resto del equipo, mientras el as de Fukurodani no podía soportar la tragedia sin caerse en pedazos.

Justo como Tsukishima Kei hacía sentado a un lado del silente cuerpo.

Kei no puede soportar lo tranquilo que se ve, es irreal y no se parece a su pareja en nada. Su piel ha palidecido _tanto_ , su cabello alborotado lo han arreglado _tanto_ que luce casi irreconocible, lleno de esa espantosa gomina, sus ojos cerrados son tan incoherentes, _tanto_ que le provoca el llanto descontrolado. **Tanto** es una palabra muy fuerte para usar en una descripción sobre Kuroo.

 **Tanto** se volvió demasiado y a la vez tan poco.

Pero tanto era el concepto de lo mucho que lo había llegado a estimar, de la gran escala que invadió en él dejando su marca. Estaba tan triste, molesto y agradecido de que formara parte de él, de que lo impregnara con su recuerdo, entre sus brazos el estar del día a día.

Fue inevitable, y aun si lo quería tanto.

En los días soleados que detestaba, en las guerras de charcos de sucia agua de lluvia, incluso en la ira que le provocaba cuando él tenía la razón con sus justificaciones. Todo eso sobrellevan los recuerdos, las caricias magnéticas en sus mejillas que lo atraían a besarlo, la suavidad del roce de sus dedos en su cabello, y la sonrisa tan amplia que le dedicaba cada que podían verse, como si estuvieran divididos por años luz en vez de días entre semana.

Lo quería tanto.

Lo adoraba tanto.

Lo amaba tanto.

Daba gracias porque en algún instante del espacio-tiempo hubiera existido solo para él.

 _¿Por qué no sonríes? Hazlo por mí._

Aunque se trataba de su voz aterciopelada y áspera. Definitivamente no podría.

Porque Tetsur _ō se había ido y con él, todas sus sonrisas._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Una dedicatoria a alguien que hemos perdido** :

 _Lamentablemente te has ido demasiado pronto. En realidad, nunca pensé que la próxima vez que te vería sería de esa forma. No he dejado de pensar en tu abandono, en que todos los presentes estábamos tan atónitos, no podíamos creerlo, ni queríamos._

 _Espero pronta resignación a tu familia, a tu madre y tus hermanos. A tu padre, que ahora te acompaña resguardándote en sus abrazos y que te ha echado tanto de menos, como nosotros lo hacemos hoy._

 _¡Vuela libre! Y sigue tu camino en donde quiera que estés._

 _Eso sí, nunca te escapes de nuestra memoria._

 **Q.E.P.D Hugo Joshua Dávila Carrillo.**

Amigo, compañero, y aliado de momentos felices para toda una generación de chiflados estudiantes de secundaria."

Por el día de hoy no voy a pedirles reviews, ni nada por el estilo, ya que aún estoy en tremendo shock por la pérdida de cómo pudieron ver, un amigo de la secundaria, que tal vez no era mi mejor amigo, pero fue una persona que conocí y de verdad aprecié bastante.

Por eso, he decidido adelantar este _one-shot_ del reto, y dedicarlo en su memoria, sin ser irrespetuosa, muy al contrario, quería hacerlo algo para plasmar el sentir mío y de mis amigos.

Aquí viene la randomfrecuencia, para expresar mis condolencias mediante una canción:

" _And when you finally fly away_ _,_ _I'll be hoping that I served you well_ _._ _  
_ _For all the wisdom of a lifetime. No one can ever tell_ _."_ ('Forever young' de Rod Stewart)

 **Ay los vidrios.**

-Lady


End file.
